The Accident
by Second Commander Laura
Summary: Lorelai hated her life..when she ment Trunks..the only boy who could understand her...till a tragic accident happens...will they stay together or get torn apart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Japan. There was a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky. A young girl named Lorelai was at the school waiting to go on the bus. She had on white shorts, a green spaghetti strap top, and sandals. Lorelai Sato was 5'6" with long brown curly hair and bright green eyes. She didn't have any friends, and kept to herself most of the time. It was very warm outside, even though it was still very early in the morning; The seniors were going on there big trip. Each year they got to pick where they wanted to go. The final trip was always something that the seniors loved and would always remember. Especially this year, they were going to the states. This year was the first time any student got to go to the states. The school finally raised enough money, to make this grand kind of a trip. Lorelai finally made her way onto the bus and couldn't wait till they got there. They were going to Florida, and it was a first time for her going to any other country. Lorelai had lived in Japan her entire life, and not once left the country. She wanted to sit in the back of the bus, and didn't have to put up any kind of fight for it. Everybody let her since they knew how she was. They all knew that she was very strong; and knew not to mess with her when she was mad. While everyone was filling in the seats, she saw Trunks Briefs get on the bus. Trunks was 6 foot with short lavender hair and clear blue eyes. He was the cutest boy in the grade. He was wearing light blue shorts, a white sleeveless top, and sandals. Trunks didn't seem to have any backpacks or suitcases with him. Which didn't seem unusual since his family were the owners of The Hoshi. The greatest restaurant in the whole country. They were also the richest people in the world. They invented the Capsules which could hold almost anything in it. It helped when they needed any big orders to come in. No one would ever again get hurt carrying anything thanks to the Capsules. The Hoshi was located in the middle of town, where everyone could reach it. Every girl was trying to get him to sit next to them, but he just said no thanks and continued to walk towards the back of the bus. **

**:OMG: Lorelai said to herself. : He's coming towards you. Stay calm girl and relax: Lorelai looked next to her and saw that the seat next to her was empty. : Was he going to sit next to me? She really didn't know, but wish he would. **

**Trunks was looking for a place to sit without any of the girls bothering him the whole trip. He looked towards the back of the bus and saw a seat open, but it was next to a girl. He never saw this girl before. Sure he saw her in the halls, but she was like the only girl that really never talked to him. **

**: Wow: he said to himself. : Didn't know that there was at least one girl who wasn't like all the others. Maybe she won't mind if I sit next to her: Trunks finally stopped right in front of Lorelai and was about to say something, when one of the girls that tried to get him to sit next to her came up behind him.**

"**Oh you really don't want to sit next to her Trunks" said Kendall the biggest jerk in the school. "She's not like the rest of us. She's a freak if you haven't seen already."**

"**Since when can you tell me what I can and can't do" said Trunks angrily turning to look at her. "Maybe I want to sit next to her, and what's the big deal she looks nice to me. She doesn't even look like a freak, and where do you go off saying that to her?"**

"**Well sorry" said Kendall being sarcastic. "I really don't care what you do, it's your funeral." With that said she turned and went back to her seat. The whole time Lorelai just looked at him in shock. : Did Trunks just stand up for me:**

"**I'm sorry about that" said Trunks looking at her. "Kendall could be a real jerk." **

"**Its ok" said Lorelai quietly. "I'm used to that already."**

"**I was just about to ask you if you minded if I sat next to you?" said Trunks.**

"**No I don't mind" said Lorelai smiling. "You can sit here."**

"**Thanks" said Trunks and he sat down next to her. Lorelai just turned around and smiled. She had to be the happiest person alive right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**If you didn't already know, Trunks was the most popular kid at school. Everybody wished that he was there friend. He had one of the deepest accents in the world, and would melt any girl's heart when he spoke. What surprised Lorelai the most was that ever since Trunks came to the school, he didn't have not one girlfriend, it was like he was waiting for the right person, and sure plenty of girls have ask him, but he always turned them down. Lorelai wished it was her that he was waiting for. She had the biggest crush on him, but she knew that he would never go out with a girl like herself. Yeah she was pretty, but she didn't have any friends, and kept to herself most of the time because of her strength, he wouldn't want to go out with her. For awhile now, Lorelai had so many dreams about Trunks, but they weren't just ordinary dreams, they were dreams that showed her her future. Every dream had to do with a bus and her crush Trunks, she couldn't take it anymore. It was like her dreams were trying to tell her something. Something big was going to happen. When the bus got to the airport, they all got off and boarded the plane that would take them to Florida. They all took the same seats on the plane and watched as they took off towards the states.**

"**So" said Trunks once they were all settled. "I've seen you around school, how come you haven't talked to me?"**

"**I don't know" said Lorelai. "Usually there are so many girls around you that they probably wouldn't even give me the chance to say hi. Also, I didn't think that you would want to talk to someone like me. I'm not like all those other girls, and I wouldn't want to be like them."**

"**Well I'm glad that you're not like them" said Trunks smiling. "To tell you the truth I don't like how those girls act. I never liked them hanging on me all the time. I just wish they would leave me alone."**

"**Really" said Lorelai shocked. "I thought you liked all that. The way the girls act, and being who you are."**

"**Naw I can't stand all that" said Trunks looking at Lorelai. "I hate all the publicity and being on the news all the time. Sometimes I wish I wasn't from the richest family. That's why all those girl are around me, they only want to go out with me because of the money."**

"**Wow" said Lorelai. "Now that's very hard to believe. I always wanted to know what it felt like to be rich. I wouldn't be like those girls just wanting to go out with you for your money. But then again how would I know what it felt like to be liked. No one likes me; they all think I'm a freak because of my strength. I've never had a boyfriend and probably will never have one. I've never felt what it was like to be loved." Lorelai started to cry softly.**

"**Hey don't cry" said Trunks softly wiping the tears away from her face. "I'm sure that you'll find someone someday, just don't give up on yourself."**

"**Thank you" said Lorelai smiling. "No one has ever been kind enough to say that to me." Lorelai turned away and took her CD player out of her Adidas bag. She turned it on and let the music fill her ears. **

**The whole time Trunks just watched her. : Why am I having feelings for this girl: he asked himself. : I just met her, and yet she so different from all the other girls, which I like. She's also very pretty and strong. Dad said when I found the right one I would know. I think this girl is the one. Hey wait a minute, she never told me her name: Trunks poked her arm a couple of times. Lorelai took off her headphones and turned to look at him.**

"**I'm sorry to bother you, but you never told me your name" said Trunks.**

"**Oh, my name is Lorelai" said Lorelai.**

"**Well Lorelai it's nice to meet you" said Trunks smiling. Lorelai just smiled and put back on her headphones.**

**Later on it started to turn dark; they were still on the plane. The teacher said before they left that it was going to take a day to get to Florida. Lorelai got out her pillow and was looking around for her favorite covers, but she couldn't find them. : Great: she said to herself: I forgot my covers now how am I supposed to get warm, let alone get to sleep: The air condition was on at full blast and she was freezing. Lorelai rolled her self up into a ball on the seat and tried to keep warm. After an hour Lorelai finally got to sleep, but she was shivering from the cold. Trunks was just about to fall asleep when he looked over towards her. He saw that she was freezing. : She's gonna get sick if she doesn't get warm soon: he said to himself. He took out his favorite jacket and put it around Lorelai's shoulders. It took a couple of minutes for her to get warm. Lorelai could sense that there was something over her shoulders, but just went back to sleep with a smile on her face. Trunks was watching her the whole time. : She's so pretty when she sleeps: he said to himself. : Wait did I just say that. Dad was right about everything. Thanks dad: After he said that he fell into a peaceful sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When Lorelai woke up they were just getting into Florida. She woke up to the sunshine beating on her face. Once again she had the same dream that was haunting her mind every night. : Why must it have to be that same dream: she said to herself. She was really comfy for some reason. Lorelai looked down to see that someone's jacket was over her shoulders. She was just about to try and figure out what nice person would do that for her when Trunks woke up.**

"**Good morning" said Lorelai turning to look at him. His hair was all messy from sleeping in the seat.**

"**Morning" said Trunks sleepy running his hand through his hair. "Are we there yet?"**

"**Almost" said Lorelai smiling. "When I woke up we were just getting into Florida."**

"**Well that's good I could use a bed now" said Trunks laughing. "Sleeping in a seat is just not comfy."**

"**I agree" said Lorelai. "Hey do you know who put this jacket on me?" **

"**Actually" said Trunks blushing. "I was the one who put it on you. I was about to go to sleep when I saw you shivering, and I didn't want you to sleep all cold like that so I put my jacket around you to keep warm."**

"**Thank you" said Lorelai blushing. "I must have left my covers at my house because I can't find them. Here's your jacket back."**

"**You can keep it" said Trunks smiling. "It looks better on you then it does on me."**

"**Are you sure" said Lorelai. "I don't want you giving up your favorite jacket because of me?"**

"**No it's ok" said Trunks. "You can have it."**

"**Thank you Trunks" said Lorelai putting back on the jacket.**

"**Your welcome Lorelai" said Trunks. What Trunks and Lorelai didn't know was that all the girls sitting up front were listening in on there conversation.**

"**I can't believe it" said Kendall. "He gave up his favorite Sports jacket. He never lets anybody touch it, and yet he gave it to her."**

"**I think he likes her" said Dana one of Kendall's friends.**

"**Who would want to like her" said Kendall. "She's not even pretty and what about her strength, no ones supposed to be that strong."**

"**Well what if she trained since she was little, it would explain why she's so strong" said Dana.**

"**I doubt it Dana" said Kendall. "Were just gonna have to watch them now."**

**Meanwhile Trunks was listening to one of Lorelai's CD's. He asked her what kind of music she listened to, and he found out that they had a lot in common. **

"**Hey Lorelai" said Trunks taking off his headphones.**

"**Yeah Trunks" said Lorelai.**

"**I don't want to rude, but how did you get so strong?" asked Trunks.**

"**Oh, well I've trained since I was very young" said Lorelai. "After my parents died in a car accident, I started to train even more. I didn't want to end up like them."**

"**I'm sorry that your parents are gone" said Trunks. "Who do you live with now?"**

"**I live on my own with my younger brother" said Lorelai sadly. "My younger brother Hiroshi is 9, I've been taking care of him since he was 6. When my parents died, in there will they gave me the house and all the saved money. I've been living on my own for about three years now."**

"**Is that the reason why you keep to yourself all the time?" asked Trunks.**

"**Some of it is that, but most of it is because of my strength" said Lorelai. "No one wants to be my friend because they think I'm going to harm them somehow, but I would never do that."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that" said Trunks. "I'd like to be your friend"**

"**Stop fooling around, you're just like all the other people" said Lorelai getting upset. "They all said that they wanted to be my friend, but then they would just laugh in my face."**

"**No I'm serious Lorelai" said Trunks "I like you, and I want to be your friend."**

"**Really?" said Lorelai her eyes lighting up.**

"**Yeah" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Oh, thank you Trunks" said Lorelai giving him a hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."**

"**Glad to make you happy" said Trunks. After they stopped talking, they finally arrived in Orlando, Florida. They all got off of the plane and got into a huge bus that would take them to there hotel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When they got to the hotel, the teacher told all of them to take there stuff and wait in front of the bus.**

"**Alright everybody" said the teacher. "Everyone will pair up into two's. For the entire time that were here in Florida, you will be with your partner, also you will share a room with your partner, so choose wisely." Right after she said that every girl crowded all around Trunks. They all wanted him to be there partners.**

"**Ladies, Ladies" said Trunks looking at all of them. "Let me have some room. I know you all want me to be your partner, but I already chose my partner."**

"**Who did you choose" said Kendall angry. Trunks looked over towards Lorelai. She was standing by herself; she knew that no one would want to be her partner. Trunks walked over to Lorelai.**

"**Lorelai do you want to be my partner?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yeah, thank you Trunks" Lorelai said giving him a hug. "I didn't know what I was going to do. No one was going to be my partner."**

"**You chose her out of all of us" said Kendall shocked. "Is there something wrong with you?"**

"**No there's nothing wrong with me" said Trunks angry. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Just because she's trained since she was young cause of her parents death doesn't mean you could go around saying she's a freak. She's not a freak, and I wish you would all stop calling her that. She's done nothing to you, so stop treating her like crap. How would you feel to have not one friend? Oh and another thing all of you stop hanging around me, your starting to annoy me." After Trunks made his speech not one girl said anything. He took Lorelai's hand and followed the teacher into the hotel.**

"**Thank you for sticking up for me back there" said Lorelai. "No one has ever done that for me. My brother is younger then me so I stick up for him."**

"**Well he's lucky to have a sister like you" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Trunks we'll give you and your partner the sweet of the hotel" said the teacher.**

"**Thank you that will be fine" said Trunks. **

**The bellboy showed him and Lorelai to there room. They were on the third floor while everyone else was on the second. When they got to there room all Lorelai could do was stare in amazement, the room was beautiful. The walls were a baby blue color; the rug was a dark blue. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room. Also there was a refrigerator, a large screen TV and a PS2.There was also a balcony to look outside, inside the bathroom there was a Jacuzzi, a large bathtub, and a three sided mirror. This room was nothing like hotel rooms in Japan it was more expensive and very different, some of the things in here most people didn't have.**

"**If you need anything you can just call room service Mr. Briefs" said the bellboy.**

"**Thank you" said Trunks giving the bellboy a tip. **

"**This room is amazing" said Lorelai once the bellboy left. "I've never seen anything like it." She walked over to the bed, folded up in the middle was her covers "My covers how did they get here, I thought I left them at home." She moved them around till she found a note. Lorelai opened it and just smiled, it was from her brother.**

**_Sis_,**

**_Thought you would need these, I found them after you left and sent them over with you. I miss you, can't wait till you get back._**

**_Love Hiroshi._**

"**My brother found my covers and sent them over with us" said Lorelai.**

"**They really must be very important to you" said Trunks. **

"**Yeah they kinda are" said Lorelai embarrassed. "If I don't bring them with me when I go anywhere out of town, I won't be able to get to sleep."**

**Lorelai took out all of her stuff. She put all of her clothes away, and put some pictures on the dresser. Since they were going to be there for a week she might as well make her self at home. Lorelai practically took everything that she had with her. Before she left, she made sure to send Hiroshi over to her neighbor's house. Ms. O'Connor was the only neighbor that her younger brother liked the most. He always went over there whenever Lorelai had to go somewhere, or if she had to go to work. Feeding an extra mouth cost money. Even though Hiroshi was her brother, she felt like she was his mother. Both of them were devastated when there parents died, but Lorelai took it the most. Ms. O'Connor was young and was very good with children. She was going to drive Hiroshi to school everyday and pick him up while she was away on this trip. Trunks was also done with putting his stuff away. In front of him was a big machine that caught Lorelai's attention.**

"**Hey Lorelai" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah Trunks" said Lorelai walking over to him.**

"**I know this is all sudden and that I've only talked to you for a day" said Trunks. "But, do you want to be my girlfriend?"**

"**Are you serious Trunks" said Lorelai shocked. "I didn't think that you would want to be my boyfriend."**

"**I do want to be your boyfriend Lorelai" said Trunks taking her hands into his. "I've been waiting for the right person to come along, and that person is you. Before I left I asked my dad how I would know when I've found the right person, and he said that I would be able to tell. When I first saw you I knew from the start that you were the one."**

"**I'd love to be your girlfriend" said Lorelai starting to cry. "I'm just so happy. All my life I've never had a boyfriend, all the boys would stay away from me, and I was very lonely. I'm glad to finally feel loved for once, where someone actually cares about me."**

"**Well I'm glad that I have you now" said Trunks wiping the tears from her cheeks.**

"**Hey Trunks what is that big machine?" asked Lorelai after she calmed down a little. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.**

"**Oh this" said Trunks. "This is a device that lets me call home. My mom told me to call when we got here, and I was about to call home now. I'm sure my mom would like to meet you." Trunks put in his phone number and waited till someone picked up the phone. After a couple of seconds, his mom picked up the phone and the screen showed her face.**

"**Hello Bulma Briefs speaking" said Trunks's mom.**

"**Hi mom" said Trunks speaking through the microphone.**

"**Hello Trunks I see that you finally got to Florida" said Bulma.**

"**Yeah we got in this morning" said Trunks. "Mom I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lorelai." Lorelai walked over to where Trunks was standing.**

"**Hello Mrs. Briefs" said Lorelai.**

"**Hello Lorelai it's nice to meet you" said Bulma smiling. "You could call me Bulma. Mrs. Briefs makes me sound so old." While Bulma was talking on the phone, Trunks's dad past through the room.**

"**Oh Vegeta come here" said Bulma. Vegeta walked over to his wife. "Trunks's is on the phone."**

"**Hello father" said Trunks. Vegeta looked over to where Lorelai was standing next to him. **

"**Who's the girl Trunks" said Vegeta smirking.**

"**Father I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lorelai" said Trunks.**

"**It's nice to meet you Mr. Briefs" said Lorelai smiling.**

"**You can call me Vegeta" said Trunks dad. "It's nice to meet you. Trunks looks like you picked a perfect girlfriend. She is a very strong; she'll be good for the family."**

"**Thank you father" said Trunks. "Well we have to go now I'll call you tomorrow mom."**

"**Ok Trunks have fun" said Bulma. "It was nice to meet you Lorelai. **

"**You too Bulma" said Lorelai.**

"**Bye father" said Trunks. **

"**Goodnight son" said Vegeta. Trunks hung up the phone, and put the device back into the capsule. Once he did that there was a knock on the door. Lorelai went over and opened the door. Outside was the teacher.**

"**Were going to go look around now" said the teacher.**

"**Ok, come on Trunks" said Lorelai. She took her Adidas bag and waited for Trunks. He took his wallet, and walked out the door with Lorelai's hand in his. Trunks and Lorelai went downstairs holding each other's hand. They stopped right behind the teacher, all the girls were looking at Lorelai with hate, but she just ignored them. She knew that she was the only one who Trunks wanted to be with, and that made her smile.**

"**Alright class you can go look around where ever you want" said the teacher. "Just be back at 6:00 for dinner." Everybody said ok and took off with there partners.**

"**Where do you want to do Trunks?" asked Lorelai.**

"**How about we go to Disney World, and then we can go to Sea World" said Trunks.**

"**Ok, let's go" said Lorelai. They both went outside and were going to take Trunks's car when Lorelai stopped him.**

"**How about we walk" said Lorelai. "It's not far, and I just want to walk with you."**

**Trunks just smiled. "Ok let's go."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**They both spent the whole day going on all the rides, and just enjoying all there time together. After a couple of hours at Disneyworld, they went to Sea World. They both seemed to like the aquarium more then all the rides. While they spent there time together, they found out a lot about each other. Like both of them liked write, and they liked the same subjects in school. While they were at Sea World, they went to a whale and dolphin show. Since it was so hot outside, they sat in the danger zone. Lorelai was as happy as any girl could get. She finally had a boyfriend, and loved every minute she spent with him. The whole time that the show went on, both of them got soaked to the bone. The water felt really good considering that it was so hot outside. When the show finished, Lorelai and Trunks got up and headed back to the hotel. When they were almost at the hotel, Lorelai realized that all those girls were following her and Trunks.**

"**Trunks, those girls are following us" said Lorelai whispering quietly to him.**

"**Are you serious" said Trunks turning around to see if Lorelai was right. "Don't they ever give up? There never going to have me. I have you, and I would never trade you for any of them."**

"**Thank you Trunks" said Lorelai giving him a kiss.**

"**Anytime Lorelai" said Trunks smiling. When they reached the hotel they were told to go to the ball room, where supposedly they were having there dinner. Trunks and Lorelai followed the directions and went into the ball room. They both sat down and waited till everyone else arrived. A few minutes later the angry girl group came in, and glared once again at Lorelai before they sat down. 15 minutes later, everyone else came in and sat down. Once everyone was seated, music started playing and the lights were dimmed. There was a buffet table set up on the side for dinner. Everyone got up and, stood in a line while they picked what ever they wanted. After they both ate, Lorelai and Trunks went out onto the dance floor. A slow song came on and they just wanted to enjoy the dance together. After they started dancing, all the couples came out as well. They just wanted someone to go up first, so they didn't have to.**

**It was around 9 that everybody was told to go to there rooms, Lorelai was getting sleepy anyway. Trunks took her hand and went into the elevator. Once it stopped at there floor, they both walked quietly to there room, and shut the door.**

"**Man I'm tired" said Trunks yawning. Trunks took out a pair of black pants and white tank top. When he started to undress, Lorelai started to blush really bad. Other then her brother, she hadn't seen any other boy changed in front of her. She quickly snapped out of her trance, and took out her sleep wear. Once she changed, she yawned and got into the bed. Sharing the bed with Trunks made her blush again. Soon after she got into bed, Trunks slipped in. He pulled Lorelai closed to him and put his arms around her. Before he went to sleep he kissed her forehead and quietly said goodnight into her ear. Lorelai slowly closed her eyes. Feeling and hearing his heartbeat made her fall asleep with a smile on her face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The week went by very quickly for Lorelai and Trunks. It was already the last day of there wonderful trip in Florida. While they were there they went to different restaurants and boutique stores. Lorelai bought some souvenirs for her brother Hiroshi. Also, Trunks bought her some jewelry to wear. He said that since she didn't have any of her own, she would look pretty with some around her neck. Also, he was her boyfriend, and would buy anything for her, as long as she was happy. Everyone started to head back to the bus. Lorelai and Trunks got on and took there seats in the back. Finally the girls stopped bugging them, but they were still not happy about the whole situation. After everyone was on, the bus took off back to the airport. Lorelai was glowing with happiness. She couldn't wait to get back and see her brother. Even though it was only a week, she missed him to death. She also wanted him to meet Trunks. Boy would he be in for a shock.**

"**Hey Trunks can I tell ya something?" asked Lorelai.**

"**Sure what is it Lorelai?" said Trunks.**

"**Well up until I met you I was having these weird dreams" said Lorelai. "I would have the same dream every night. It was always about a bus and you. I think my dreams were telling me that I was going to meet you, and something was going to happen."**

"**Well we did meet on the bus" said Trunks smiling. "And you are my girlfriend now. So I'd say that your dreams tell the future."**

"**Do ya know why I'm so happy?" asked Lorelai.**

"**I don't know" said Trunks smirking. "Why?"**

"**Because I have you" said Lorelai leaning over to give him a kiss. "And I can't wait to see my brother again."**

"**I'd like to meet your brother" said Trunks. **

"**Ya will" said Lorelai smiling. "I'm sure he'd like to meet you too."**

**After the plane landed in Japan, there bus took them back to Kyoto. Awhile later it was pitch dark outside. The soothing sound of the bus moving was making Lorelai sleepy. So she told Trunks that she was going to go to sleep for a little bit. He said ok and gave her a kiss. Lorelai got comfortable in the seat, and brought her covers up to her neck, and closed her eyes. Trunks decided to stay up a little more before he went to sleep. He looked around; everyone else was either sleeping, or starting to. Then he looked over at Lorelai and smiled. She had a peaceful smile on her face. He was so glad to meet her; in a way he could thank all the girls who always bugged him. If it wasn't for them, then he would have never met Lorelai. Trunks was just about to fall sleep, when suddenly out of nowhere, a car cut off the bus and sped off down the lane. The kids in the car were drunk, and were cursing and singing out the window. The driver tried to keep the bus in control, but nothing was working. He even tried the emergency break, but it was stuck. A bus was just too big to try and stop. The driver couldn't hold it anymore and swerved off the road. The bus started flipping over and over again as it went down the hill. Windows breaking each time it flipped, kids screaming in pain as they were getting crushed by the weight of the bus. Some even praying so they might live. The bus started to get crushed inward as it finally crashed into a tree and came to a stop. Everything was quiet, and no one was moving. Then suddenly, Trunks slowly opened his eyes, he was lying across the bus on another seat. He started groaning, and slowly got up. His head was pounding; he went to go touch his head, and felt blood on his hand. When the blurriness stop and he could see, he slowly looked around the bus. No one was moving, or awake. Trunks started to panic and tried to look around to see if he could find Lorelai, but he didn't see her anywhere. Then all of a sudden, he heard someone crying. He slowly got up and looked under the seat. There was Lorelai crying underneath his seat on the floor. Trunks's heart skipped a beat as he crawled under there to see if she was alright.**

"**Lorelai" said Trunks touching her cheek. Lorelai looked up to see Trunks's face in front of her. She quickly went to go hug him, but pulled back away in pain. Then she started to cry louder then before. Trunks looked down and saw that her leg was sticking in a different position. There was blood coming down her forehead, and cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.**

"**Trunks it hurts so badly" said Lorelai trying to calm down.**

"**Lorelai its ok I'm here" said Trunks. "We have to get out of here. I'm gonna try to pick you up. I know that you're in a lot of pain so I'll try to be careful." Lorelai shook her head as he picked her up a little bit. Little by little he carefully got back up on his two feet with Lorelai quietly crying into his chest from the pain. As Trunks started moving towards the front of the bus, he suddenly got sick to his stomach. No one was alive except him and Lorelai. All those people were dead, all because of a stupid car cutting them off. He shook his head to get the horrible thoughts from his mind. All he cared about now was getting himself and Lorelai out of the bus. Lorelai didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see what everyone else looked like. Trunks kicked open the buses doors and walked carefully down the steps.**

"**It's ok now Lorelai" said Trunks. "Were outside now." Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks.**

"**I'm so glad that you're alright" said Lorelai hugging him tighter. "I'm really cold" She started shivering. **

"**Listen I'm going to go back into the bus to get your covers and my capsules" said Trunks. "We need to get you help quickly."**

"**Alright Trunks" said Lorelai as he placed her down carefully on a tree stump. Trunks walked quickly back into the bus, and went over to where there seats used to be. He found Lorelai's covers on the ground off to the side. Luckily none of it was ripped. He found his bag really quickly, all his and Lorelai stuff were still above there seats. He picked up his bag with his capsules and Lorelai's things and quickly got out of the bus. It was starting to smell really bad in there. He went back over to where he left Lorelai; she was starting to close her eyes. Trunks ran over to her.**

"**Lorelai you have to stay awake for me" said Trunks putting her covers around her.**

"**I'm so sleepy Trunks" said Lorelai trying to keep her eyes open.**

"**I know you're tired from all the blood, but you can't go to sleep" said Trunks. "Promise me that you won't go to sleep."**

"**Ok Trunks I promise" said Lorelai smiling. "I love you."**

"**I love you too" said Trunks. "I'm going to call my mom so she can get help." Trunks pulled out the capsule that had the phone in it, and threw it on the ground. He quickly dialed the number to his house, and waited for someone to pick up the phone. Lorelai suddenly got a sharp pain through her leg, and started to cry again from all the pain. After a couple of seconds, his mom picked up the phone.**

"**Hello Bulma Briefs speaking" said Bulma drowsily trying to figure out who would call her 3 in the morning. **

"**Mom, wake up" said Trunks as he shouted into the phone with a panicky voice. Bulma suddenly opened her eyes in shock and looked at the screen to see her son all bruised up and looking at her.**

"**OMG Trunks what happened to you" said Bulma scared. "Where's Lorelai?"**

"**Mom the bus got into an accident. A car cut off the bus, and the driver lost control. The bus went off the road and crashed into a tree" said Trunks starting to cry a little. "Mom everyone is dead on the bus except me and Lorelai. I need to get help quickly mom Lorelai's leg is broken, and she's starting to get sleepy for all the blood that she's lost."**

"**Ok son just tell me where you are" said Bulma. Trunks quickly ran up the hill to see if there was anything that said where they were. There off on the side of the road was a sign saying that they were a mile from the Joetsu exit. He then quickly turned around and ran back to the phone.**

"**Mom were by a sign that says Joetsu exit 1 mile" said Trunks out of breath.**

"**Alright Trunks I'll get your father and we'll get there as quick as we can" said Bulma.**

"**Alright mom" said Trunks. "I'm going to get help for Lorelai. You just get here as quick as you can." He quickly said goodbye to his mom, and hung up the phone. Trunks dialed 911 and started tapping his foot quickly on ground. When someone finally got on the phone, he told then what happened and they asked if anyone was alive besides him. He told them that his girlfriend was alive, but she needed help fast. They told him that they would be there as fast as they could. He said thank you and hung up the phone. Trunks recapsuled his phone and put it away. Then he ran back over to Lorelai. She was still awake but barely.**

"**Lorelai I got help" said Trunks lightly touching her cheek. She was starting to turn blue. "There coming as quickly as the can."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Lorelai quietly.**

**It was around 4 in the morning when Trunks started to hear sirens, so he got up and ran up the hill. There coming down the street was ambulances, and police cars. Trunks went out onto the middle of the road, and started waving his arms to get there attention. They slowed down to where Trunks was. Once they got out, Trunks told them where Lorelai and the rest of them were. So they followed him down the hill until he reached Lorelai. The paramedics carefully worked on Lorelai so that they wouldn't cause her any pain. While they were helping Lorelai, Trunks parents arrived and went to see if he was ok. The paramedics stopped the bleeding that was coming from Lorelai's leg. Trunks saw that she started to get some color back into her face. Lorelai wouldn't let anyone pick her up, but Trunks, so he carefully picked her up and carried her to the ambulance. He got in with Lorelai, and they took off towards the nearest hospital with Trunks's parents following them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**When they got to the hospital, they quickly rushed Lorelai into surgery, so they could fix her broken leg. Trunks and his parents weren't allowed to go with her, so they stayed in the waiting room. Trunks couldn't stand being in that room, he wanted to be with Lorelai. He wanted to know that she was going to be ok. **

"**Son I know that you're worried, but you need to calm down" said Vegeta placing his hand on Trunks shoulder.**

"**I know dad, but I just need to know if she's going to be alright" said Trunks still pacing the room.**

"**Is there anybody that we can contact?" asked Bulma.**

"**No, her parents died three years ago in a car accident" said Trunks stopping to look at his mother. "She does have a brother, but he's 9 and is over Lorelai's neighbors' house. I didn't get to ask Lorelai about her phone number."**

"**Well, were just going to have to wait till she comes out of surgery" said Bulma. "She'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry."**

"**Thanks mom" said Trunks giving her a hug. He finally stopped pacing the room, and sat down.**

**After what seem like forever, the doctor finally came into the waiting room, where everyone was. Trunks turned his head, and quickly got up to talk to him.**

"**Are you Trunks Briefs?" asked the doctor.**

"**Yes, I am" said Trunks. "Is Lorelai ok?"**

"**Yes, she's doing fine" said the doctor smiling. "She just came out of surgery, and is in the recovery room."**

"**Can I go see her?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yes of course" said the doctor. "She's asking for you anyway." Trunks followed the doctor out of the waiting room, and towards the recovery rooms.**

"**Here we are" said the doctor finally stopping at her door. "She still might be drowsy from the anesthetic."**

"**Thank you so much doctor" said Trunks shaking his hand.**

"**If you need anything just ask" said the doctor as he walked away. Trunks walked into Lorelai's room and sat down on the chair that was next to her bed. Lorelai turned to look at Trunks and just smiled.**

"**Hey sweetheart" said Trunks giving her a kiss. "How ya feeling?"**

"**Better" said Lorelai. "Most of the pain is gone, but some is still there. They gave me medicine to make the pain go away."**

"**That's good" said Trunks smiling. "I was really worried about you. You should have seen me; my parents were trying to get me to calm down."**

"**Your parents are here?" said Lorelai confused.**

"**Yeah while the paramedics were fixing your leg, they arrived and followed the ambulance to the hospital" said Trunks squeezing her hand softly.**

"**I didn't even notice" said Lorelai yawning. "I need to get in contact with my brother. He's probably worried why I haven't come back yet. What time is it?"**

"**It's 7 in the morning" said Trunks. "Let me have your neighbors' phone number. I'll call her and let her know what happened. You just get some rest, and let me handle everything."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Lorelai. She gave him the phone number to her neighbors' house before she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Trunks kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Trunks asked to use the phone at the desk. He called Lorelai's neighbor and told her everything that happened. She said that she would be down with Hiroshi as quick as she could. Trunks told her where they were before hanging up the phone.**

**An hour later, Trunks saw a young lady with a young boy come into the hospital. He walked over to them. **

"**Hi are you Ms. Soto?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yes I am" said Ms. Soto.**

"**Hi I'm Trunks, Lorelai's boyfriend" said Trunks shaking her hand.**

"**Is my sister ok" said Hiroshi speaking up.**

"**She's going to be fine" said Trunks smiling. "Do you want to see her?" **

"**Yes" said Hiroshi shyly.**

"**Well alright then follow me" said Trunks. He knelt down and opened his arms for Hiroshi to climb up. At first Hiroshi was to shy to do anything, but then he realized that this was his sister's boyfriend and he like him. So he ran into Trunks arms. Then Trunks picked up Hiroshi and walked to Lorelai's room, with Ms. Soto following them. When Trunks got to her room, he knocked on the door, and then walked in.**

"**You got some company" said Trunks smiling.**

"**LORE" shouted Hiroshi as he jumped out of Trunks arms and ran over to her bed.**

"**Hey Hiroshi" said Lorelai picking him up and putting him right by her.**

"**Are you ok LORE?" asked Hiroshi still hugging her.**

"**Yeah I'm ok, just a broken leg and some bruises" said Lorelai smiling.**

"**All those poor people" said Ms. Soto sadly. "How many were on the bus?"**

"**About 30 including me and Lorelai" said Trunks looking at her.**

"**Well I'll leave Hiroshi with you" said Ms. Soto. "I know he's not going to want to leave your side now. You get better and I'll see you soon."**

"**Ok, thanks for watching him Maggie" said Lorelai giving her a hug.**

"**Anytime" said Ms. Soto. "You have a nice boyfriend to take care of you now."**

"**Yes I do" said Lorelai as she smiled. She watched as Ms. Soto left and closed the door.**

"**Hey Lorelai how come Hiroshi calls you LORE?" asked Trunks.**

"**Oh" said Lorelai laughing. "When he started talking he would always call me LORE instead of Lorelai, so it stuck. He's they only one who calls me that. So Hiroshi what do you think of Trunks?"**

"**I like him" said Hiroshi smiling. "He carried me in here to see you."**

"**I saw that" said Lorelai smiling at Trunks.**

"**Um…. I've been wanting to ask you something Lorelai" said Trunks.**

"**What is it Trunks?" asked Lorelai.**

"**Well I wanted to know, do you want to move in with me and my parents?" asked Trunks. "I mean you won't be able to do a lot of things until your cast comes off, and you could be around my family instead of living by yourself with Hiroshi."**

"**I don't know Trunks" said Lorelai. "What do you think Hiroshi?"**

"**Do you have anybody for me to play with?" asked Hiroshi.**

"**I sure do" said Trunks smiling. "I have a sister that's about your age. She'd be happy to have someone to play with."**

"**Ok" said Hiroshi looking at Lorelai. "Let's do it LORE."**

"**You sure it's going to be ok with your parents?" asked Lorelai.**

"**I'm sure they'd be happy for you and Hiroshi to move in" said Trunks. "We have plenty of room."**

"**Alright then" said Lorelai smiling. "Let's do it." Hiroshi jumped for joy while Trunks and Lorelai laughed. It was good to laugh after everything that happened to them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A week later, Lorelai and her brother moved into Trunks's house by The Hoshi. Lorelai was hoping by moving in with Trunks's family that Hiroshi would get some parent figures back into his life after the ones that he lost. Both Trunks and his parents were happy to have the both of them living at there house. Lorelai and Hiroshi were both introduced to Trunks's younger sister Takara. She and Hiroshi hit things off instantly. They were both happy to have someone to play with. It was sad leaving there house and Ms. Soto behind, but they didn't move too far away, and said that they would come visit when they had the chance. Since the accident, school was closed to give the parents of the kids who had died time to mourn. It was going to reopen next Monday on the 8th of June. Lorelai was still in her leg cast for another 4 weeks before it would be taken off. Trunks was helping her all over the place. She loved all the attention she was getting, but trying to move around in a leg cast was really hard. She would just have to put up with it for another 4 weeks…… she hoped. **

**Finally it was time to go back to school. Bulma was going to take Hiroshi to school, so Lorelai had nothing to worry about. The most difficult part of being in a leg cast is getting up and down the stairs. The worst part of it all was that Lorelai's bedroom was upstairs. When she was first told were her bedroom was, she didn't know how she was going to get up there, but since she had a boyfriend now Trunks would carry her up and down the stairs whenever she needed something. Anyway, Trunks and Lorelai ate some breakfast before they left for school. Lorelai gave Hiroshi a hug and told him that she'd come to pick him up with Trunks after school. While Trunks was driving towards the school, Lorelai somehow didn't feel right. She didn't want to go back to school, and get reminded that all those kids were gone. But she had Trunks with her, so that made her feel a lot better. When they both got there, and started to walk into school, Lorelai just suddenly stopped. Everyone was staring at her and Trunks. Suddenly everything from the accident came rushing back into Lorelai's mind, and she just froze.**

"**Lorelai what's wrong?" asked Trunks.**

"**Everyone is staring at us" said Lorelai. "All those painful memories from the accident came rushing back. It's so scary that were the only ones that survived that accident. It just doesn't feel right being back here."**

"**It's going to be ok Lorelai" said Trunks. "I'm here with you all the way."**

"**Thanks Trunks" said Lorelai smiling. "That makes me feel a lot better." Trunks and Lorelai continue to walk to there homeroom. Since Lorelai couldn't carry anything, Trunks carried her books. When they got to there homeroom, there wasn't a lot of people in there. Most of there homeroom was on the bus. **

"**Trunks I don't think I can go through the whole day like this" said Lorelai.**

"**I know that day was horrible for the both of us" said Trunks. "But we have to just let everything go, and try to block it out and forget about it."**

"**How can I try to let everything go" said Lorelai. "When every time I look at my leg it all comes back?"**

"**I know it's going to be hard" said Trunks. "But I will never let anything happen to you. You are my girlfriend and I love you." **

**The whole day was hard for the both of them, some kids asked them about the accident, but neither of them wanted to talk about it. For others it was a day of sadness. Kids in tears over the lose of there friends, it was horrible. Nobody did anything today, not even the teachers. Even they were sad over some of there students. Once school was out, Trunks and Lorelai were both happy to go home. But before they did that, they went to go pick up Hiroshi and Takara, who went to the same school. When they got to the school, Hiroshi and Takara were already waiting for them. Trunks parked the car, and went to go get them. He wanted Lorelai to rest in the car. She used a lot of energy using her crutches. When Trunks got closer to the school, they both saw him and started running over to greet him.**

"**Brother" said Takara giving him a hug.**

"**Hi Trunks" said Hiroshi giving him a hug also.**

"**Hey sis" said Trunks. "Hey kiddo. Did you guys have a good day at school?**

"**Yeah" said Hiroshi. "We colored, and did some easy work. Where's LORE?"**

"**She's resting in the car" said Trunks. "She used up a lot of energy using her crutches today."**

"**Ok" said Hiroshi happily. Trunks picked the both of them up, and walked back to the car. When he got there, Lorelai was starting to doze off. She didn't realize till now just how tired she was. When they got back to the house, Lorelai was sound asleep. Trunks didn't want to wake her, so he let Hiroshi and Takara out and told them to go in the house, that there was fresh, just made cookies in the kitchen. They both ran inside while Trunks carefully picked Lorelai up, and brought her into the house. Then he quietly carried her upstairs and placed her carefully on there bed. He made sure to elevate her leg, so that it would be easier to sleep. Then he kissed her forehead, and left to go downstairs so she could get some sleep.**

**It was later on in the evening, when Lorelai finally woke up. She yawned and pushed herself into a sitting position. Then she reached over and got her crutches that were always by her bed. Lorelai carefully got up and hopped over to the stairs. She didn't want to bother Trunks, so with each step she hopped down them with the help of her crutches. When she finally got downstairs, she was exhausted. : I think for now on I'll just let Trunks do all the work: she said to herself. She made her way into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was really hungry, and her stomach was telling her that she needed some food in her. When Lorelai reached the kitchen, everyone was just sitting around talking. **

"**Hey everybody" said Lorelai getting a chair to sit down.**

"**Lorelai why didn't you tell me that you were up" said Trunks helping her sit down.**

"**I didn't want to bother you" said Lorelai smiling.**

"**Are you hungry?" asked Bulma. **

"**Yeah very" said Lorelai laughing. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch."**

"**I saved you a plate, let me just heat it up" said Bulma.**

"**Thanks Bulma" said Lorelai.**

"**So how's your leg Lorelai?" asked Vegeta.**

"**It's better" said Lorelai. "But the cast is just too heavy."**

"**That's why you should have yelled for me" said Trunks. "You should have told me that you needed help getting down the stairs."**

"**I wanted to see if I could do it myself" said Lorelai.**

"**You don't need to help her all the time Trunks" said Bulma placing Lorelai's food in front of her.**

"**I know" said Trunks. "I just want to be a good boyfriend who is there for her always."**

"**But your already a good boyfriend" said Lorelai giving him a kiss. "You've always helped me from the start, but I just wanted to see if I could get down the stairs at least once. I don't like feeling weak. I can't stand all this healing and sitting around, I feel like training so bad."**

"**Well when you get your cast off" said Trunks. "We can train as long as you want. How does that sound?"**

"**It sounds really good" said Lorelai smiling. "Thanks for dinner Bulma. It was really good."**

"**Anytime Lorelai" said Bulma smiling.**

"**Did you have a good sleep LORE?" asked Hiroshi walking into the kitchen. **

"**Yeah thanks Hiroshi" said Lorelai. "What are you still doing up? It's late and you have school in the morning. Go find Takara and you two head up to bed ok?"**

"**Ok LORE" said Hiroshi yawning. He gave her a hug and everyone else a hug, and went to go find Takara.**

"**We should head up to bed also Lorelai" said Trunks getting up.**

"**Yeah I know" said Lorelai. "But I'm not looking forward to going back to school. It was just so hard today all those people looking at us like that. Made me sick all over just remembering all those painful memories that I've tried to block out. I don't think that I will ever get rid of those memories, there always going to haunt me forever" Lorelai was crying hysterically. She just couldn't stand that day seeing all those people dead. Part of her was glad, but part of her wasn't. That day was the saddest day she had ever been through in her life, but not as sad as getting a phone call during the night and someone telling you that both of your parents died in a car accident and that they were sorry.**

"**Lorelai its ok" said Trunks hugging her. "I know that you've had a lot of hard times in the past, but I'm here now and I would never let anything happen to you. You are my life and my world and if anything happened to you, it would break my heart. Come on let's go get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning I promise."**

"**Thanks Trunks" said Lorelai as she was getting picked up. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. I don't even want to think about how my life would have been if I never met you and the accident never happened. I probably would still be in my old house taking care of Hiroshi and hating my life because no one liked me."**

"**And I would of went back to all those girls hanging on me and trying to get me to go out with them" said Trunks walking up the stairs. "I don't ever want that to happen to me again, and it won't because I have you, and I will never let you go. You mean too much to me and I love you."**

"**I love you too Trunks" said Lorelai. Trunks carefully helped her into her pajamas and placed her back on the bed with her leg elevated. Then he got undressed and climbed into the bed right next to her.**

"**I hate sleeping like this" said Lorelai. "It's really not comfortable, but with you right next to me I fall asleep."**

"**That's good to know" said Trunks kissing her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetheart."**

"**Goodnight Trunks" said Lorelai as she fell asleep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Three years has past since the day of the accident. Trunks and Lorelai were now happily married, and had a son named Kisho. They had gotten married just a year after they graduated from high school, in April. Kisho had his father's eyes and his mother's hair. He just turned two in January. He was the joy of both Lorelai and Trunks's life. Hiroshi was happy that he had a nephew. They moved into a nice little house by the shore. Hiroshi lived with the both of them. At first he wanted to stay with Trunks's family, but then he wanted to be with his sister more, so he went with her. A year after the accident Trunks's parents adopted Lorelai and Hiroshi into the family. It didn't affect Lorelai and Trunks getting married because they weren't related to each other. The both of them were thrilled to finally have once again a complete family in there lives. Trunks and Lorelai ran The Hoshi now. Trunks's parents though it was about time that they retire and handed it over to Trunks, plus it would give them a chance to see there grandson every day. Bulma has happy that she had a grandson that she could see everyday. Lorelai knew that if her parents were still alive that they would be proud of her. And she knew that they were looking down on her and watching over both her and Hiroshi. As time went on, everyone soon forgot about the day of the horrible accident, and went back to there normal lives. But for Trunks and Lorelai, there lives would never be the same all because of that one day. There would always be some little thing, like Lorelai's scar on her leg, or the scar on Trunks's forehead that would always be with them to remember that once horrible day. Plus they both looked back on it as a reminder of them getting together. If the trip or the accident never happened, they would have never met, and gotten together. They knew it was a bad thing to remember it by, but they really didn't care as long as they were together. To this day when ever that date comes around they celebrated in two ways: One, they paid a visit to the cemetery to see the kids that died on the bus. And two the whole family got together and celebrated the day that not only they survived on, but brought the two of them together even more. In the end, two people who hated there lives for the longest time, got what they were both were looking for, and it was the best thing that they could ever have.**


End file.
